Tan solo eso basta
by Lithuem
Summary: A veces se preguntaba si sabría todo lo que provocaba en el con todos esos gestos tan simples. Con su presencia cálida y sus sonrisas. Pero era evidente que no, que no se daba en absoluto cuanta.


El entrenamiento había terminado hacia unos quince minutos más o menos. Pero el continuaba en el campo aún practicando. Tenía que superarse, ser más fuerte. ¡Tenía que estar a la altura de Endou! Pero para eso aún le quedaba mucho. Mucho para alcanzar el nivel de esa persona que tanto admiraba.

No pudo evitar sonreír mirando el cielo despejado. Suspiro dejando que el fresco de la hierba aliviara un poco el calor que sentía antes de levantarse nuevamente y volver al trabajo. No podía perder tiempo si quería mejorar. Cogió aire decidido antes de comenzar a correr por el campo. Tenia que ganar algo de fuerza y resistencia. Quedándose en la portería siempre necesitaba ser rápido para poder capturar cualquier balón viniera de donde viniera.

Aunque solo avanzo un par de metros antes de acabar en el suelo. No sabía con que se había tropezado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en ese día que termino tirado en el suelo. Con un quejido se sentó en el césped mirando sus rodillas magulladas. Dolía, no tanto como para que dejara de entrenar. Solo eran arañazos y poco más, pero eran molestos a pesar de no ser nada. No podía rendirse aun.

Pero necesitaba un par de minutos más para ponerse en pie. Suspiro apoyando cabeza en sus brazos. A veces sentía que no avanzaba nada. Como en esos momentos. Miro el campo por encima sus brazos. Tenía tanto por mejorar…

Por eso siempre, al acabar los entrenamientos se quedaba más tiempo en el campo. Entrenaba hasta que no podía más. Cuando le dolían los golpes demasiado para volver a caer al suelo y tenía que quedarse tirado en el césped recuperando el aliento. Estaba tan contento de poder estar en el equipo y aun mas de haber podido conocer a todos. A Endou que se había convertido en su meta, en su persona a seguir. A todos los chicos. Era tan divertido formar parte de ellos.

-¡Hey!- Aquella voz y unos dedos enredados en su pelo le hicieron incorporarse de golpe sobresaltado, aunque acabo de nuevo en el suelo - ¿Estás bien?

Asintió mientras el otro se agachaba hasta su altura. Ahí estaba otra de las personas por las que estaba tan contento de estar en el equipo. Tsunami. Tsunami con su sonrisa eterna y ese olor que siempre que le acompañaba y le recordaba al mar. Le devolvió una sonrisa algo avergonzada por lo torpe que se había dejado ver.

Aunque como siempre él tan solo sonrió mas ampliamente acercándole una botellita de agua. Le comento algunas cosas del entrenamiento, le robo sonrisas con algunas de las cosas que le contaba y le revolvió el pelo un par de veces.

A veces se preguntaba si sabría todo lo que provocaba en el con todos esos gestos tan simples. Con su presencia cálida y sus sonrisas. De lo que le hacía sentir cada vez que se acercaba apoyándose en su cuerpo. Cuando pasaba un brazo por los hombros acercándole de un tirón a él. Cuando enredaba los dedos en su pelo y lo revolvía aun más de lo que solía llevarlo. Cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada vez que decía su nombre y reía con él. Y se alegraba tanto de estar cerca y poder compartir un poco de su espacio. De haber podido conocerle

Pero era evidente que no, que no se daba en absoluto cuanta. A pesar de que en más de una ocasión pensaba que sus sonrojos eran demasiado evidentes. Pero era Tsunami. Le devolvió cada sonrisa, le contesto a cada pregunta y rio con el cada broma.

Por ahora tan solo eso era suficiente. Que no notara nada era lo mejor. Porque no podría saber su reacción y no estaba seguro de querer saberla. Así que por el momento, solo por el momento, seria alguien más del equipo. Alguien con quien hacer bromas y comer un helado después de los entrenamientos. Correr por el campo haciendo carreras hasta quedarse sin aliento. Tan solo un compañero y con suerte un amigo.

Se guardaría lo mejor posible cada latido de más cuando se acercara demasiado acostumbrado a invadir su espacio personal. Y contendría cada suspiro que quisiera escapar cuando le abrazara sin pensarlo. Ocultaría sus sonrojos con sonrisas y seguiría simplemente a su lado.

Porque eso está bien. Era perfecto como estaba. Y cuando se levanto de su lado para irse tan solo pudo mirarle y despedirse. Apretando entre los dedos con fuerza el montoncito de tiritas que le había dado después de colocarle un par en las rodillas magulladas. Al fin y al cabo era suficiente con haberse enamorado de él.


End file.
